


Backstory

by RubyMoon2222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMoon2222/pseuds/RubyMoon2222
Summary: Persimon thinks about her time with her sister when they were young girls and had fewer worries, or rather she didn't notice them.





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everybody, I don't really expect anybody to be reading this short little thing, it's probably really bad and confusing, I'm sorry, this is just meant to be a practice, I haven't written in years and it shows, I'll be posting more chapters. please don't be too harsh with me, if you read this.

I can still feel the sun in my face, the dry summer wind that couldn't help me cool off, in my memory I'm always running behind my older sister stumbling to keep up, my heart is beat is wild and it almost difficult to breathe after our race to the library.

We used to go there nearly every day, and spend hours looking at picture books, trying and failing to read books too complicated for us, and sitting in front of a computer watching a cartoon.

"what does it say there?" I asked Sherry pointing at the title above an illustration creature, it had four muscular legs and large claws at the end of them, horns protruding from around its head.

Without looking back at me she answered, "try to read it yourself." She moved the book towards me and began moving to face my way, I reacted retracting my arm and

I can feel a knot immediately form in my stomach, as I nervously began examining the letters on the paper.

She sighed, in retrospect, she must have been frustrated with me.

I can remember mumbling each syllable of the creature's name, but I can't remember what it was, if it was right or wrong, my hands still felt cold and clammy even though the room felt warm that seeped inside through the windows and walls.

Now it seemed like my sister didn't care if I said the name right or wrong, she only looked back at the illustration and grinned just a little, "Do you want to hunt one?" after saying this she smiles

My heart swells with excitement and without noticing my mouth is already forming a smile showing my (probably) incomplete set of baby teeth as I nod to her enthusiastically

"Yes?" she snickers a bit "one day we can hunt one, we could sell its skin and it's spikes" she snickers some more now with more enthusiasm "we could be rich!"

"Yes!" my voice now is higher and louder than before, not enough for the library lady to notice us and trow us out for being troublesome but still I lower my voice to a whisper "here says it's back is really hard! you would have to hit him hard! do you think father would train us to beat it?"

I never noticed how her face soured when our father's "training" came up, how much these things hurt her and how much it hurt me too.


	2. eating habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we were diferent in someways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still practicing

My sister, Sherry, she took a lot after our father, much to her distaste, well we both looked like him in a few ways I had his eyes, She had his nose, I had his lips...

She had his powers.

I suppose it was understandable to be disappointed when he discovered that he had one useless child to take care of.

He began training my sister to shapeshift correctly, change her hands into claws, her feet into hooves, and talons, and paws, making her teeth grow at command and making maws out of her mouth chomping on cans and eventually sparing with both of us and making us spar against each other, I can still remember the feeling of taking a punch from my father to my gut and not being allowed to eat at night for underperforming during some training sessions.

"I am Hungry too!" I exclaimed trying to bite a can open like I've seen my sister do. As I tried to exert some pressure on the can's lid it came to me how dull my teeth were and how hard was the metal, the little friction between both caused my teeth to creak and it hurt

Then Sherry turned to see me with a can halfway inside my mouth, her eyes opened in fright

"No! don't do that!" She almost ran to me even when we were a few feet apart. With one hand she held my jaw and with the can and gently pulled it out of my mouth "you are going to hurt yourself, drop it!"

Once it was out she scowled at me, I could see in her eyes, she wanted to hit me and I shrank into myself.

She was frustrated again...

"Open," she ordered, looking at me stern and angry "you can't do that, just wait for me to do it, ok?"

When she was over with looking in my mouth she pushed it closed and flicked me in the forehead

"you understand?"

I nodded and mumbled "M sorry... I want to help..."

***

Sherry could eat the pits of some fruits cracking them with her teeth and swallowing the piece, whenever I would try it I would choke on it soo I stopped trying it. more than anything I wanted to be like her... 


End file.
